


Destruction Origins

by bluesurvivor



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alone, Angst, Bullying, Gen, Homicide, Hurt Puppy, Mass Murder, a way out, mental break, out of control bab, unstable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesurvivor/pseuds/bluesurvivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning and the end. Take this trash, read the sin. </p>
<p>Moana Kumar is my X-Men OC and this is how he came to be with the X-Men. whoop a doo da day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction Origins

**Chapter One**

_An X-Men Origin Story_

They strike me over and over again with their fists and kicks, much like clockwork. It goes painfully slow and doesn't end until I lash out blindly in my defense, similar to as a caged animal would. The surge of power I release knocks them all away from me. I sluggishly get up onto my knees, rigidly hunched over as I press my throbbing forehead firmly against the dirt. My blood leaves spattered marks on the ground as I cough the metallic liquid up and spit it out, the copper taste not a stranger in my mouth. It dribbles from my lips as I feel it begin to trickle out my nose. I shriek as I feel the vast pain come from all over. Coming in waves, one after the other. It overlaps as the tears begin to fall. As my body tries to repair itself, I sob like a child, the pain excruciating. After forever and a day, I slowly sit up and hug myself gently, the pain subsiding after a long while. The pain that remains is tolerable enough, nevertheless still extreme. If I wasn't halfway accustomed to it, I'd think I was dying. I find myself wanting to collapse inwards, like the black holes I read about. I want to disappear so intensely, just to make it all stop.

I begin to almost open my eyes, but I forgo the action at the last moment. I don't want to look at them and see the looks of terror, and of disgust and hatred. After an entire lifetime of the treatment, you would think that I would be immune to the pain it brings to catch them. _Why does this happen to me?_

The question echoes in my mind. _Why did it?_ It repeats itself and it makes no sense. Then all at once, it does. At that moment of recognition, I open my eyes tentatively. I have _never_ done something wrong that justifies this. It rebounds and hurls itself around my mind in its intensity, " **I didn't do anything wrong**.." I hear my voice say low and hoarsely as all the years make sense. It makes me feel _alive_ as it ignites my honest hatred.

I have never hurt them previously before they attack, so why do they hurt me? There's no right, no justice to their actions. " **I didn't _do_ anything wrong!** " I scream aloud to the darkening sky, striking the ground with my fists in anger. Hopefully Mother hears me now. All the unanswered pleas for help feel small in comparison to the rage.

My body seems to go on instinct as my pupils dilate and slowly expand, enveloping my sclera and the entirety of my eyes. They reflect no light and give no color, they are solid black. I feel the dark essence flow throughout me, its chilling touch making me feel numb to the core. For the first time in my life, I am not trembling in fear of it. I embrace its chill. I want to hurt them, all of them. I want them to feel the same pain they cause me. I want them to suffer. I want them **dead**.

I feel the markings on my face slowly become apparent and begin to glow dimly, along with the markings that normally adorn my body. I remember the lustrous and dim purple-black glow they emit. It really sets the mood with its dark and unnatural tone. It begins to show its glow through my battered clothing, poorly lighting up the space I occupy. The glowing intensifies as the wispy, yet jagged, markings that darken my flesh begin to feel like they are burning. I barely register the pain in favor of inflicting the overdue justice. I let out animal-like screech in agony as the burning sensation swells considerably.

After another surge of power, I hear the beginnings of panic. The wind and weather heave together as their screams climb in number and intensity. The wind begins to howl and whip around violently as the storm makes landfall with this earth. The rain begins to fall and whip around like ice, stinging my own skin. They call out to each other, to their God, anyone to save them. Some even have the audacity to call out to me, albeit in vain. I close my eyes, smiling slightly as I bask in their pain. The screams and screeching of metal sound like music to my ears as I remember all they have done to me.

_**They are going to die.** _

I realize too late.

The screaming and sounds of agony are cut off abruptly as the wind rages on, picking up in intensity and strength. Opening my eyes slowly, I see the state my madness has caused, through the wreckage and storm.

I didn't mean for this.

I can't-

I didn't.

**I did.**

I wanted them to feel the pain, the pain they made me have everyday that I dared to breathe.

Not _this_.

Oh god.

I feel helpless, alone and sick to my stomach as a sob rips itself from my throat. There is nothing left of them but the mangled bodies. I finally notice the tears streaming down my face, as I claw at my face, my hair. I scream and curse, sickened by what I've done. I rock violently as nothing distracts my attention from the crime. My body constricts painfully as my mind derails.

It is terrible. They are littered everywhere. The heads seem to have burst from the inside out, severed from their people, some still tethered by a bare strand. The bodies look raw and splintered, such as the meat fresh from the processing plant. I feel the bile rise in my throat and burn as I choke on another sob. I feel sick, and I want to throw up. My stomach is churning, wanting to empty its contents onto the hell-ridden ground. My tears mix with the blood on my face, I can't tell whether or not it's mine as I clutch my head. The guilt triggers the voices, tormenting me with the screams. I scream and shudder violently as lightning begins to strike. I do not care for it very much at the moment.

**Monster.**

_Who?_

**You.**

_Me?_

**Yes, you.**  
**You _slaughtered_ them.**

_I killed them?_

**All of them.**

It goes beyond. I destroyed it all, the rural hometown is decimated. All the people are gone. There's nothing left except cinders and splintered things that may have been houses at some point. The wind lifts it up and flings the carnage far away. I howl in indistinguishable pain, neither emotional or physical. The electrified air crackles around me as the storm approaches, the forked lightning raking across the sky. I did this too. All of this, I can't. I can't control it.

**I am out of control.**

The wind is whipping me, stinging my beaten body more as I gradually tune the pain out. I screech as the storm approaches. Like an abandoned child, I angrily lash out at the ground, lightning striking around me in an odd formation. The ground stirs as it rumbles, small cracks branching out from where my fists struck. The ground splits open when I bash the ground again with my fists, the chasm plummeting deeply in front of me. I growl angrily and lightning strikes once more as I shake like a leaf in the wind, my anger dissipating as quickly as it had come. My markings go with it, my eyes contract and return to their normal appearance as my body accommodates to the better state. _I feel almost human._

I am definitely not afraid of the storm as it rumbles toward me. I just want to be done. Feeling drained, I lean back and sit up from my previous hunched over position. Doing this terrible thing has finished me, or so I think anyways. I want to be alone, to be left by myself with my numbness. I want to go away.

I shakily try to get to my feet, groaning loudly as the storm creeps closer. The constant gusts of wind almost knock me back. However, after some time, I make it to my feet and sway heavily, feeling extremely lightheaded and exhausted. My head is pounding and my body´s effort to heal me is coming to a dragging close. The slow and meticulous process taking energy that I don't feel I have anymore, and some things can't be healed. My ribs scream in agony as I try to stay upright, though the feeling soon dissipates as they mend. Feeling weak as I look at the storm, it _should_ terrify me. It's so close that I feel I can reach out and touch it.

I feel numb. I feel nothing, and I don't know whether to hate or love that right now.

I barely hear the jet as it approaches, I'm surprised I could hear it over my abandoned and out of control super storm. I glance at it numbly as it hovers, then lands. I hug myself as I stumble in its direction, barely making it a few steps before collapsing.

_I'm so tired._

I lay there for however long, time not being a known concept. I watch, looking up, as the storm retracts and recedes languidly. The noise dies, eventually stops, and silence reigns supreme as I listen to the faint ringing in my ears. It intensifies, dies down, and then starts back up again in a continuous cycle. I slowly see the blue sky come back from hiding above my storm. I smile sluggishly and halfheartedly at it, until a hazy figure becomes known on the edge of my peripheral vision. I can't focus on it as the ringing picks up again, my smile disappearing and eyes closing as the sun becomes uncovered and intensely bright.

"Moana Kumar, please come with me. You are safe now, young one."

Its soft, elegant voice drifts through my daze as I turn my head towards the sound. _Why?_

_**Go with her. She will protect you. You don't have to be afraid anymore, Moana.** _

I visibly startle as the voice resonates strongly throughout my mind. Clouds cover the sun as I open my eyes gingerly, protecting them against its harsh light. I roll halfheartedly onto my knees. My heart begins to race as I glance hazily upwards at the figure. _She_ is tall, regal and elegant in her black attire and white hair. The floating throwing me off slightly, though it could be more close to a hover. I've never seen another person do that.

"P-Please.. go.."

I winced at the strain it took to talk, listening to the cracked and croaky sound that is supposed to be my voice. I don't want to take the chance of hurting more people, the burden already too much to bear right now. As I hold myself up shakily with my arms, I glance upwards, one eye closed. She smiles down at me warmly, and at that moment I didn't care to know if it was faked or not. I almost smile back until my arms give out and I collapse into the dirt.

Time becomes unknown to me again as my eyes remain closed.

I hear muted shouts of commands and feel strong, burly arms hoist me up and cradle me as I feel like I'm burning. My breathing becomes rough and labored as my skin feels ignited. I may have screamed, I don't recall. The arms hold me in place, securing and protecting me from myself. There's a voice. Deep, and oddly comforting telling me to hold still.

"Hold on kid. Come on."

_Okay_.

\----------------------------  
Xx End Date: March 15, 2016 xX  
Xx Began on: Middle-End of 2015xX

**Author's Note:**

> lordy lordy what the fuck
> 
> my first post whhooop!
> 
> I'll be needing some constructive criticism my homeslices  
> so lay it on me GENTLY
> 
> emphasis on the gently  
> please and thank


End file.
